A Match Made In A Frozen Hell
by Oracle Thunder
Summary: What happens when a Shadow demon and a cybernetic ninja play cupid? FrostxSubzero
1. Alone Time

A Match Made In A Frozen Hell

Oracle Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. I have no money. I am a broke ass bitch.

Summary: What happens when a Shadow demon and a cybernetic ninja play cupid? May make longer if I get positive reviews (even just one!)

Goal 1: Alone Time

Frost eyes the bulletin board stunned. Her mouth hanging open in abject amazement at what she is reading. She frowns and stamps her foot. The woman rips the sheet of paper off the bulletin board. "Sifu!" she screams. Frost storms down the hall towards the Grandmaster's office. She doesn't slow down as she comes to the door and, to show just how pissed she is, she kicks the door open.

Inside the office, Sub-zero puts the phone down quickly. "Frost?" he asks cautiously. Sub-zero looks at Frost's wide eyes and her heaving chest. Reigning his attention under control, he stands from his seat. "Can I help you?" he asks.

Frost breaths deeply and gets her temper under control, at least temporarily. "Yeah you can help me. I want to know who the hell posted this note on the bulletin board in the mess hall," she demands as she hands him a flyer.

Sub-zero looks warily at the note, respectful of anything that could anger the woman so much. The flyer reads:

To All It May Concern:

Due to my pregnancy the Lin Kuei will be moving

back to China. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.

On behalf of my husband, myself and our baby

Thank you

Frost and Sub-zero

Sub-zero frowns at the paper and looks back to Frost. The poor Grandmaster unfortunately has a blond moment. "Why would they sign your name first?"

Frost's eyes widen and she goes dangerously rigid.

Realizing he just pissed the girl off, Sub-zero quickly tries to redirect her attention. "I'm sure we'll find the author of this joke soon. Now let's think of who could do this," he suggests.

Frost reigns her temper in. "It could be just about anybody," she admits. She looks down at her hands thoughtfully. "If I had to say it was anyone I'd say it was Sareena or Smoke."

"Impossible," Sub-zero answers quickly.

"Oh? Why is it so impossible? Because it's them or because I came up with it?" Frost challenges him.

"I didn't say that!" the Grandmaster exclaims.

Frost shrugs and turns aside. "It was implied," she retorts.

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth?"

* * *

Crouching by the door, with their ears pressed against the wood, Smoke and Sareena don't need to strain to hear the conversation. 

"I didn't think it would get this kind of a reaction," Sareena grumbles as Frost yells again. "Why the hell is she so upset?"

"I suppose it is rather humiliating," Smoke answers in normal volume since Sub-zero's yells are plenty to hide his voice. "The Lin Kuei are already making jokes about their relationship and here you are posting such silly notes. "

"Well you said he needs to get laid," Sareena defends herself.

"I said he needed to relax. You are the one who took it to mean sex," Smoke says. "What was the purpose of the note by the way?"

"To get her into his office," she answers.

Smoke looks at her.

"Alone," she clarifies.

* * *

Inside the office, Frost and Sub-zero stare each other down. 

"Would you stop it? I never said anything about your ideas," he tells her.

"No you never say anything," Frost agrees. The Grandmaster turns away to examine the note again. "Because you're too busy with Sareena," she grumbles.

Sub-zero whips back to her. "What was that?" he demands.

"You are always with her! I'm your student and I swear to god you haven't spent so much as an hour training me since..." she draws off. Frost winces, knowing where this is headed.

"Since what?" he demands, catching her grimace. "Since what Frost? Since you stabbed me in the back and stole my medallion," he shouts.

* * *

Sareena stands up and cracks her back. "It is strange to hear him yelling though. He's so calm, so cold. I thought nothing would get to him," she admits. 

Smoke stands. "Only Frost ever gets a rise from him," he confesses.

Sareena's eyes sparkle mischievously. "Oh really?"

Smoke looks at her, and then chuckles as he gets her meaning. "Is that why you chose her?"

Sareena shakes her head, seriously. "No that's why he chose her."

* * *

Back inside the office the ice Lin Kuei are still yelling at each other. Neither the Grandmaster nor his student want to be the one who backs down first. 

"Why? Everyone knows your screwing her!" Frost screeches.

Sub-zero bites his lip to keep from yelling back. He breathes deeply. "Frost I'm going to ask you to be silent while I think," he tells her slowly, softly.

"Or what?" Frost asks.

Sub-zero steps close to her. "I'm asking you now. Be quiet."

Frost crosses her arms, raises her face defiantly and walks to the seat in front of the desk. She doesn't say a single word as she sits in a chair and watches her Grandmaster.

Sub-zero turns away from her. He runs a hand through his graying hair as he begins to think.

* * *

Outside the door Sareena frowns. "I think we may have to resort to more desperate measures," she remarks. 

Smoke frowns, or does his best impression of doing so. "I told you getting them together would be difficult," he reminds her.

"Yes, but I thought he would be a little more receptive. He looks her over enough when he thinks no one is watching," Sareena mutters. "You would think with her rushing in there, breathing heavy and color in her face he would at least be tempted."

Smoke shakes his head and asks, "So what now?"

Sareena turns from the door. "Back to square one for now," she says as she heads back to her room.


	2. A Few Misconceptions

A Match Made In A Frozen Hell

Oracle Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. I have no money. I am a broke ass bitch.

Summary: What happens when a Shadow demon and a cybernetic ninja play cupid?

Goal 2: A Few Misconceptions

Smoke frowns at the bottles thoughtfully. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sareena sets two more bottles on top of the table, adding to the collection of over twenty bottles of beer. "Well you said we need to get them to open up," she says.

Smoke shakes his head. "Open up to each other, yes. Die from alcohol poisoning, no."

Sareena glares at him. "So what are your ideas for getting them to talk about their feelings?" she demands.

"Well, I...," Smoke begins sheepishly, "I don't really have an idea so much as I do a course of action."

Sareena's frowns deepens. "And I don't really have a temper so much as a limit for your bull shit," she tells him. The shadow demon reaches for the last two six packs.

"So how are you going to get them to drink all of this," Smoke asks. "They aren't going to walk in here, see the beer on the table and decide to sit back and get drunk together," he points out.

"I'm not stupid. I know they aren't going to drink this if we just leave it out," Sareena says.

Smoke nods his head in agreement.

"We'll have to drink with them to get them to drink any of it," she says.

Smoke shakes his head. "I'm not sure I can ingest alcohol," he tells her.

"Who said you couldn't drink beer?" Sareena demands.

Smoke shrugs his shoulders. "Well no one said it so much as it was implied."

Sareena rolls her eyes. "Then let the first booze dribble down your chin. After Sub-zero has had a few he probably won't notice your not drinking anymore," she declares.

Frost walks down the hallway, ignoring the mocking smiles of some of the old and newer Lin Kuei. Stopping to catch a sip at a water fountain one of the recruits steps behind her.

"Hey Frost," he says. He is a young member of the Lin Kuei but his family has been in the clan almost as long as Sub-zero's. His power is water and his name in the clan is Torrent. Torrent is the son of one of the other Lin Kuei masters.

Frost looks back at him, nods her head to him in acknowledgment, and turns back to the fountain.

Torrent frowns at her brush off. "I read your note in the mess hall," he says.

Frost gags on the water. She wipes her mouth with her hand and turns back to Torrent.

Torrent nods smugly. "Yes it shocked a lot of us too," he says.

Frost glares at him and crosses her arms. "What the hell do you want, Torrent?"

Torrent shakes his head. "Not here," he tells her. "Follow me," he orders. He walks away down the corridor towards one of the galleries.

Frost frowns at Torrent's arrogance but follows any way.

After Frost enters the door shuts behind her. Frost watches Inferno lock the door. She turns back to Torrent and sees him standing beside his father, Storm, Avalanche and Hurricane.

"What's the deal here?" she asks. Frost keeps her face composed and her arms loose, refusing to be intimidated.

The men look at each other before Storm steps forward. "Frost we saw your note in the mess hall and we think you could help us," the Master of Water says to her.

"Help with what?" Frost demands.

Storm walks to her and takes her hand.

Sub-zero frowns at his second-in-command and old friend. "Smoke are you sure you can even drink alcohol?" he asks.

Smoke is about to respond when he remembers Sareena's promise should he fail in his part of the plan. "I'm sure I will be able to partake, Yukio. Don't worry," he tells Sub-zero. "Come, have a drink with me. You could use a small break," the cyber says.

Sub-zero's frown melts to a small smile. "I suppose the clan can do with out me for an hour or so," he agrees.

Smoke inwardly lets out a sigh of relief. The most crucial part was a success and now Sareena wouldn't have to look for his balls to shove down his throat for screwing up. "I took the liberty to set up the drinks in your apartments so we would have some privacy," Smoke tells him.

Sub-zero nods his head. "I remember when we caught Master Chiang drinking rice wine in the weaponry," he remarks.

Smoke chuckles. "Yes it is hard to forget his off key rendition of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', isn't it?"

"See Frost, you may not know this but the Grandmaster title has always been in the Sub-zero family. The Grandmaster can and often does overrule the other Masters," he tells her. Storm smiles at her and squeezes her hand gently. "Now considering your, em, relationship with the Grandmaster you could perhaps sway him to our point of view so to speak."

"Make him see things from our side," Torrent agrees. He smiles at Frost. "See Frost with you and this baby on our side we could bring the Lin Kuei back to the way it should be."

"And that would be?" Frost asks lowly, not denying the pregnancy rumor to see where this whole thing is going.

"The Lin Kuei used to be respected," Storm says. He looks at her pointedly, "And before this Grandmaster, well paid."

Avalanche steps to her side. "These Mortal Kombat dispatches are costing us too much business," he seethes in Frost's ear.

"Avalanche," Storm warns.

Avalanche steps away from Frost.

Storm tugs on Frost's hand and leads her to a window. Outside the snow is a blinding white and Frost has to close her eyes briefly to keep them from watering.

"When I was young, the Lin Kuei operated in an abandoned temple in China," Storm confides. "It was very beautiful."

Frost eyes him and sees genuine sadness in the Master's eyes. "Is that what this is about? Because you're homesick?" she asks gently.

Storm frowns at the idea of such sentimentality. "I do this for the good of the clan," he tells her. He looks her over. "I heard that you wish to be Grandmaster," he says.

Frost turns her face back to the view, proving the accuracy of the statement with her silence.

Storm nods. "You are not of the blood line so the other Masters would not support you if you claimed clan leadership. The child in your belly, however; is a descendant of the Sub-zero line. If you were to help us I would support your child's claim to the medallion," he promises.

"From what you say my kid wouldn't need your support," Frost observes.

Storm glares at her. "It is always better to have friends than enemies," he warns her.

Frost's temper rises at Storm's inherent threat."Just quit the nice talk then and tell me what the hell you want!" she demands and snatches her hand away from him.

Storm smiles, sincerely now. "You are carrying the first born of the last of the Sub-zero line. That gives you considerable influence over Sub-zero, yes? I want you to use your position to sway your sifu to my family's side on a few issues," he tells her.

Frost sneers at him. "And what if I can't 'sway' him? What then?" she demands.

Storm shrugs. "If the Sub-zero line dies out my family will become the next line of power," he tells her. "You could always exercise your so called 'right to choose' and not have the child."

Frost frowns thoughtfully. "If that's the case than why didn't you just ask me to do that in the first place? You must want to be Grandmaster more than just the puppeteer?" she asks.

Storm turns back to Torrent.

Torrent joins them at the window. "You see Frost just because you don't have this child doesn't mean Sub-zero won't have one with someone else. That's why we think it will be safer to control him than to try and curtail his breeding," he tells her.

Frost glances at Avalanche blocking the locked door, Hurricane and Inferno at the other door and Storm and Torrent on either side of her. "I suppose now is not the time to tell you guys somebody else wrote that note or the fact that I'm not screwing with Sub-zero," she says. Frost smiles at the dumbstruck looks on the men's faces. "Really, you guys have it all wrong. Sifu wants Sareena anyways. Go to her with your plans," she tells them. "Although I don't think she or sifu would ever let it happen."

In the Grandmaster quarters, Sub-zero eyes the large assortment of alcohol on his table. "Smoke how much liquor did you buy?" he asks. On the table are three six packs of Heineken.

Smoke shrugs. "I didn't know how much alcohol it would take for me to feel anything so I brought extra," he lies.

Sub-zero pulls out a chair from his desk and pushes it to the table. He sits down and grabs a bottle.

Smoke eyes the normally lonely chair at the table. "Does it not bother you to sit here alone?" he asks as he sits down.

Sub-zero shrugs as he twists the top off his bottle. "I don't usually eat in here. I normally sit in the mess hall with everyone else," he grunts as the top eases off.

"You mean you sit in the mess hall with me, Sareena and Frost," Smoke says.

Sub-zero doesn't reply but tips the bottle to his mouth.

"You little bitch," Hurricane hisses.

Frost shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms. "Hey don't blame me because you've got a big mouth," she says. She turns to the door that Avalanche is blocking. "You want to get out of my way?" she demands arrogantly.

Avalanche smirks and, without warning, takes a swing at Frost's head. Fortunately Frost, aware of his muscles tensing for the blow, ducks below his arm and shoots a blast of kori power. Directly at his balls.

Avalanche's eyes go wide. He starts trembling and whimpering.

Frost smiles smugly at Avalanche's agony and the other men's looks of horror. "What's the matter Avalanche? Got a case of blue balls?" she laughs. She steps past him and opens the door, calling over her shoulder, "You guys might want to get him to the medical lab quick and be careful how you move him. You wouldn't want any of those babies to shatter, would you?"

Sub-zero frowns at his empty bottle. "I think I'd better stop now," he tells Smoke. "Remember I have to train Frost later today."

Smoke nods his head. The cyber assassin's job of getting the Grandmaster drunk is a little easier than he originally thought it would be. "Isn't today Friday? I thought you went over clan accounts on Friday and there was no training?" he remarks.

Sub-zero groans and reaches for another beer. "Yes but Frost has been on my case lately about her training," he admits as he opens the bottle.

Smoke reaches for a beer himself, but doesn't open it. "She has? I've never seen a recruit so eager to practice and learn. You must be proud," he says.

"Oh she's not eager to learn," Sub-zero mutters. He takes a long swig of the beer. When he sets the bottle down it is about half empty.

"She just wants to learn enough to kick my ass and take the medallion," he grumbles, and stares into his bottle.

Sareena marches through the halls, looking for her quarry. She looks down the East wing, seeing only new recruits gaping at something. Sareena's curiosity getting to her, walks towards them.

"Man I can't believe she did that!" one of the boys exclaims.

"I can't believe she used her powers like that! What do you think happened?" another boy asks.

"Who the fuck cares? I'm not going anywhere near that psycho bitch again!" a different boy answers.

"What do you think the Grandmaster will do?" the first boy asks.

The third one snorts. "Not a damn thing probably. Everybody knows he has a thing for her."

Sareena nudges one of the boys, the first one, in front of her. The boys are dressed in white, the trainee uniform. They haven't earned their colors yet.

"What happened?" she asks.

The boy points his thumb in front of him and leans back so Sareena can see. Hurricane, Inferno and Torrent are carrying Avalanche down the hall. Avalanche seems to have an ice pack over his groin.

"Who hurt him? Who gave him the ice pack?" she asks, worried that Smoke is as behind schedule as she is.

The third boy snickers. "That 'ice pack' is the reason they're rushing him to the doctors," he says.

Sareena turns her eyes to the first boy. "What happened?"

"We think they were messing with Frost," he answers her.

The second one lets out a low whistle. "They must've pissed her off royally because she froze the guy's entire nut sack," he mutters.

Sareena frowns at the retreating Lin Kuei, silently promising retribution if they harmed Frost. Then the door behind her opens and someone saunters in.

"It's about damn time they started taking him to the med lab," the woman grumbles.

Sareena turns around and sees Frost glaring after the Lin Kuei.

"It's been almost fifteen minutes. I was beginning to think I was going to actually have to help those assholes there myself!" she exclaims.

Sareena smiles evilly, nodding to the boys. "Your handiwork seems to be making an impression among the younger members."

Frost turns her head to glare at the boys. They gasp and start racing for the gallery doors to get away.

"Wimps," she mutters in disgust. She turns back to Sareena. "What are you doing?" she asks.

Sareena smiles mischievously. "I was actually looking for someone to share a few drinks with me. Want to?" she invites.

Frost's eyes light up at the word 'drinks' but quickly dim. "I can't. Sifu is supposed to be training me today and I don't want him smelling alcohol on my breath," she groans.

Sareena nudges Frost's side. "Oh I didn't know during training he got that close to you," she teases.

Frost swats her arm. "Shove it. You know he doesn't like the recruits to drink," she reminds her.

"I thought you were a full member now?"

Frost winces. "Let's just say it's complicated and I don't want to talk about it," she says.

Sareena shrugs. "Fair enough. So are you going to drink with me? You can always use a breath mint or something afterwards," she suggests.

Frost looks back at the gallery door, quietly. Then shrugs. "Why the hell not? Might as well get a little plastered before Sifu gives me a speech about respecting my fellow Lin Kuei," Frost answers.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the wait but I live in MS and Katrina screwed me over. Thanks for your patience and I hope to update my other stories too. Oh by the way as a special treat I also finished chapter 3 so check that out too. Thanks.


	3. Loosening the Tongues

A Match Made In A Frozen Hell

Oracle Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. I have no money. I am a broke ass bitch.

Summary: What happens when a Shadow demon and a cybernetic ninja play cupid?

Goal 3: Loosening The Tongues

"What makes you say that?" Smoke asks.

Sub-zero lifts his head from the bottle, debating with himself. "Can you keep a secret?" he asks.

Smoke nods.

"I mean a real secret. You couldn't tell a soul, not even Sareena," Sub-zero says.

Smoke nods again.

Sub-zero frowns and looks back at his bottle. He watches the little bubbles ping. He sits completely still, not even blinking for a good five minutes.

"Well?" Smoke prompts him.

"I'm not telling you," Sub-zero announces.

"Why not?" Smoke demands.

"Because you'll tell Sareena the second you leave here. What do you think I am? An idiot?" the Grandmaster demands.

Smoke shrugs his shoulders. "Sometimes," he admits.

Sub-zero glares at his friend and takes an angry swig of the beer.

"What is it?" Smoke asks gently.

The Grandmaster eyes his friend before nodding to himself. "Remember, not a soul," he reminds the cyber.

"I wont tell a living soul," the cyber promises.

"Well it happened while we were heading to Outworld to stop the Deadly Alliance," Sub-zero begins. "We were engaged by some Tarkatans and got separated from the others. As we traveled Outworld, Frost and I got into more fights. After one fight with a vampire called Nitara, I thanked Frost for her help. I told her she would no doubt prove to be an important part of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung's defeat. While I told her this, she walked up to me, snatched the medallion from my chest, kicked me into a wall and froze me with my own technique."

Smoke sits quietly for fifteen seconds and then demands, "What!"

Sub-zero nods. "The power was too much for her and she froze herself. I couldn't save her. So I placed her inside a sarcophagus in Outworld and decided to head back to Earthrealm," he continues.

"Without facing the sorcerers?" Smoke asks in disbelief. "What happened to Frost?"

Sub-zero shrugs. "As I traveled I ran into Kenshi and together we headed back. As we headed back we ran into Rayden who told us of the Dragon King. So he turned us back around to Outworld to face the Dragon King. As we walked he told us of the Dragon King's power to raise the dead"

"And you thought of Frost," Smoke finishes for him.

Sub-zero nods. "We walked past the temple I put Frost in. I went back in, covered her with my bedroll, and carried her with me to the fortress," he says.

"Must have been a hard hike," Smoke says.

Sub-zero frowns. "My arms felt like they were going to fall off," he admits.

"What did Rayden and Kenshi say when they saw her?"

Sub-zero shakes his head. "I didn't tell them. They thought I was carrying some weapon I found in the temple or something. I couldn't say to them, 'Hey guys can we take a break? I need to rest my arms after carrying my thieving student's dead body.' I couldn't. I carried her to the fortress and hid her behind a pillar. When Rayden killed some of the Dragon King's soldiers, the Dragon King used his power to revive the warriors. When the Dragon King used that power he revived Frost for me too," he says. Sub-zero finishes his beer and reaches for another one.

"What did Frost say?" Smoke asks. The cyber's hands fiddle with the still closed bottle but thankfully Sub-zero doesn't note its unopen state. Apparently this had been bothering the Grandmaster for a while and he needed to drown his sorrows more than socialize with his cyber friend.

"Frost doesn't know. She thinks she froze herself and I thawed her out somehow. She doesn't know she died and she's not going to know," Sub-zero swears and finishes his drink.

Sareena leads Frost to her rooms, located across the hall from the Grandmaster's quarters. She gestures to a table a few feet in front of the bed. On the table is the cases of beer.

"Holy shit Sareena! Are we the only ones drinking all this?" Frost demands as she eyes the three six packs on the table.

Sareena rolls her eyes. "Frost you know I need to drink a lot more than you to be drunk. I'm a demon, remember?" she asks.

Frost plops down in a chair and opens a bottle with a well practiced twist. She props her feet up on the table and starts chugging.

"Don't drown," Sareena warns lightly as she sits in another chair. The demon reaches over and grabs a bottle for herself. She eyes Frost's experienced pose and then opens her bottle. Then she tries to show the human woman what real drinking is.

When both women resurface they chuckle at each other as they gasp for breath.

"You know Sifu would chuck a mental if he saw us just now," Frost laughs.

Sareena chuckles. "Yes I can see it now. He'd barge in here and accuse me of corrupting his pet student," she jokes.

Frost shakes her head, and finishes her bottle. "No," she gasps,"it would be the other way around probably. He'd blame me before he accused you of anything."

"Sure he would," Sareena mutters as she finishes her beer. The demon reaches for the pack, takes one out for her and tosses another one to Frost. "You know anyone would blame the demon first,"she says.

Frost lifts her shoulders and frowns. "Not me. He'd blame me first," she swears.

"Oh really? And why would he do that?" Sareena asks.

The ice Lin Kuei looks around to make sure no one is in Sareena's room. "Where is Smoke?" Frost asks.

"I don't know. Why?" Sareena asks.

"He's not here?" Frost demands.

"No. Why would he be? What the hell is it?" Sareena asks.

Frost sighs. "Ok I'll tell you why he'd blame me but you have to swear not to tell a breathing soul. Got it?"

"Sure," Sareena agrees excitedly.

"Well when Sifu and I left to go to Outworld we left with some of his Mortal Kombat buddies. When we arrived in Outworld we were attacked by a big group of ugly mother fuckers and got separated from everybody else," Frost says.

Sareena smiles. "I wasn't aware there was a race in Outworld called 'Mother fuckers'," she laughs.

Frost chuckles. "Sifu called them Takas, Taco or something. Any way we start walking along and hiking towards Shang Tsung's fortress. I mean it was easy enough to spot the damn light from the fortress. So we headed there. One night on our trip we're camping and I wake up. I look over and this thing is on Sifu, nuzzling his god damn neck! I'm like 'what the fuck?' and throw my water canteen at it. Damn thing hisses at me and stands up. I see it's some trampy ho with huge wings and fucking fangs!" she exclaims.

Sareena leans forward, excited. "You mean you attacked a vampire?"

Frost opens her bottle and takes a long swig. She slams the bottle back down on the table. "Didn't have much of a fucking choice now, did I? Sifu gets up and looks at me. He actually asks me if I'm alright! If I'm alright! Well back to the skanky ho, she's still hissing at me and shit but she won't come near me," Frost says.

"Why not?" Sareena asks.

"Are you kidding? Second I saw the bitch's teeth I froze myself a pair of daggers. Sifu looks at my daggers and makes his kori blade. The freaky bitch looks at us, at our weapons and got her ass out of dodge," Frost declares.

The demon nods her head. "So you saved him? Why then would he be quick to believe the worst about you?" she asks.

Frost sighs and finishes her beer. "In the morning, he started telling me what a good job I did. He told me how I would be important in kicking the Deadly Alliance's asses. Then he says, 'You have proven to be a valuable asset to the clan, Frost. You handled yourself well.' Of course I'm soaking it all in. I mean these are compliments and everything. Then he says, 'Last night, when you saved me from that creature, I don't think a seasoned Lin Kuei warrior could've done a better job than you did.'," Frost growls. She reaches for another beer.

Sareena's mouth drops open in shock. "I'm sure he meant it as a compliment even if it sounds like an insult," she says. The demon takes a quick sip of her booze.

Frost shakes her head. "Didn't sound like one to me," she says stoutly. She opens her beer and takes a sip. "What can I say? It pissed me off. So I marched up to him, swiped the medallion, kicked him into a wall and froze him with a technique he taught me before we left," she admits.

Sareena's mouth drops open again in horror. "You did what?"

Frost shrugs. "I ended up freezing myself when I held the medallion," she confesses.

"What happened then?" Sareena demands.

"He dragged me to the fortress and, after the Deadly Alliance was defeated and some guy called the Dragon King bit the dust, I recovered. Then he brought me back to the temple and told me I needed more training," Frost finishes her story and her beer.

Smoke frowns at his friend as the Grandmaster reaches for his fourth beer. "You do know booze isn't going to make it disappear," he tells him.

Sub-zero frowns. "Technically there is nothing to make 'disappear'. She was revived, I still have the medallion, no harm no foul," he says.

Smoke nods, giving him that. "I suppose we should change the subject," he sighs.

Sub-zero sips the beer slowly. "To what?" he asks.

Smoke frowns. What would Sareena do? He smiles. "If you had to rate the women of Mortal Kombat what would you give them?" he asks.

Sub-zero frowns. "You mean individually or as a group?" he mutters.

"Individually," Smoke says. "Let's start with Sonya."

Sub-zero looks at his chamber door. "Is Johnny here?"

"No I don't think he even knows where the new temple is," Smoke says. "Why?"

"Well if he's not here I can speak without fear of getting nut punched," Sub-zero answers. "I think she's definitely pin up material. It's a shame she's such a bitch. So I'd giver her a nine on appearance and a negative two on personality."

Smoke chuckles. "Why are you worried about Johnny? Has he put a claim on her or something?"

"Yes and much good it's done him," Sub-zero says. "Breath a word of this at your own risk but some of us think if after ten years Johnny still hasn't managed to get with her than she must be a dike."

"Oooh," Smoke winces.

"What about you?" Sub-zero asks.

"I think she's nice in an angry, scary type of way but I don't like blondes," Smoke says. "What about Jade?"

"That baby got back," Sub-zero jokes. He takes a swig of his drink. "What about you? Isn't there one that catches your eye?"

"I don't know. What about the red head?" Smoke asks.

Sub-zero chuckles. "My friend, Kira would break you over her knee."

"What about the others? Kitana?"

"I don't know," Sub-zero says. "I think more than a few of them have had silicone done. I mean not all of them can be D-cups."

"Even Frost?" Smoke asks slowly.

"No, she's a C-cup," Sub-zero replies without thinking. He frowns and catches Smoke's eyes. "Bastard," he mutters.

Sareena watches Frost start to make a pyramid out of the empty beer bottles. The demon tries to think of a way of steering the conversation towards Sub-zero without giving Frost room to vent any frustration. Then a plan forms inside the sick, twisted and undoubtedly deranged woman's mind.

"I can't believe Sub-zero would be so insensitive as to say something like that to you," Sareena says.

Frost shrugs.

"What an ass!" Sareena exclaims.

Frost frowns and focuses on the pyramid.

Sareena smiles slyly. "I can't believe he couldn't be grateful. Is he always like that?" she demands.

Frost purses her lips together.

Sareena leans back in her chair. "I'll bet he thinks women shouldn't fight either," she growls.

"He's not like that!" Frost exclaims to protect her sifu from Sareena's mean suggestions.

Sareena smiles at Frost's defensive protest but says nothing.

"You're wrong. You don't know him like I do! Can he act like an ass? You bet. Is he an ass? No!" Frost says, her voice rising with each question and answer. "If he believed women couldn't fight he'd never have agreed to train me in the first place. He thinks women can be just as good of fighters as men," she declares.

"Then what is he like?" Sareena asks gently.

Frost frowns at the bottles. "Well I guess you could say he's somewhere between a geek, a guidance counselor, and a drill sergeant," she mutters.

"So what do you have to say about Frost?" Smoke asks.

Sub-zero frowns and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't think we should do this any more," he says.

"Afraid?" the cyber teases.

"No!" the Grandmaster exclaims.

"Then answer the damn question," Smoke says. "Don't worry what is said in this room will stay in this room," he promises encouragingly.

"A geek, a guidance counselor and a drill sergeant?" Sareena asks disbelievingly. "Ok I have to hear the reasons for this," she declares.

Frost shrugs. "If you knew how he trains me you'd understand the drill sergeant part," she mutters as she opens another beer.

"The guidance counselor?" Sareena asks.

"Every time there is something wrong he seems to know the answer. I mean sometimes it's nice," Frost admits. "Other times I feel like my brain is going numb because I'm not using it." She takes a small sip, just now starting to feel the effects of the previous drinks.

"The geek?"

Frost shrugs. "If you can't find him in the weight room or in his office than he's in his lab. I swear the guy is a fucking encyclopedia," she says.

Sub-zero frowns at Smoke. "I'll talk about Frost on one condition," he tells the cyber. "If any of this gets out you have to get up on the dais in the mess hall during dinner and do an impression of Master Chiang."

Smoke frowns, wondering if anything Sub-zero might say could be worth getting up in front of the clan and singing. Then his mind wondered what Sareena might do to him if she found out he had this opportunity and wasted it. Balls down throat or public humiliation?

"Oh and one other thing," Sub-zero interjects. He gives Smoke a small, feral smile. "You'd have to dress up as Dorothy."

"So what exactly do you feel for your sifu?" Sareena asks.

Frost frowns. "I thought I just answered that question," she murmurs.

"Not really. I mean what do you feel for him," Sareena asks.

Frost glares at the demon. "Well how I feel isn't really an issue. I should be asking you how you feel about him, shouldn't I," Frost demands.

"What?" Sareena asks.

Frost shakes her head. "You're as stupid as he is," she mutters.

"No fucking way!" Smoke gasps.

"Well then I'm not saying a word," Sub-zero replies smugly.

Smoke frowns, thinking over his options. Balls down throat or dress in drag and sing? Balls down throat is looking good right now.

The cyber looks at Sub-zero calmly sipping his beer and imagines Sareena standing in front of him. The mental image of the look she'd give him clinches the decision.

"Fine," Smoke growls, "but this better be worth it."

Sub-zero stills, feeling his confidence drain away.

"Oh come on!" Frost exclaims.

"I'm serious," Sareena says.

"But I see you guys together all the time," Frost protests.

"I see you together all the time," Sareena replies.

"So he hasn't said anything to you?" Frost asks incredulously.

"Nothing of the sort," the demon says. "I would imagine he'd have talked to you about it."

Frost shrugs. "I still say you're his favorite," she maintains. Frost groans and puts her head in her hands. "Ugh, I'm feeling it now. I think I'm going to my room."

Sub-zero looks down at the table and back to Smoke's face.

"Well?" Smoke presses.

Sub-zero quickly swigs the rest of his bottle and hurriedly begins work on another one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Smoke asks, then he frowns. "Oh no you don't. We have a deal. You're not getting out of this!"

Sub-zero slams the now empty bottle back on the table. He chuckles a little...then his head falls to the table.

Smoke frowns and, reaching across the table, shakes Sub-zero's shoulder. He snorts in disgust. "Passed out," he grumbles.

Frost barely gets out of her seat before her legs give out. Fortunately, Sareena still has her demonic wits (and powers) about her and catches her.

"You ok?" the she demon asks. She looks at the woman in her arms. Frost's eyes are closing.

"So sleepy," she mumbles.

"Frost, are you ok?" Sareena asks.

"I think I'll crash now," Frost mutters as her eyes shut.

"Frost? Hey are you ok?" Sareena demands louder.

Now Frost is limp and unresponsive.

"Damn it," Sareena curses.

Smoke shakes his head as he stands up from the table. He picks Sub-zero up by grabbing under his arm and drags the Grandmaster to his bed.

He sets his friend on the bed and removes his shirt. Just then the door opens.

"Smoke what the hell are you doing?" Sareena demands. She marches over to the cyber and the passed out Grandmaster. "We're supposed to get him with Frost not with you. You sick little mecha pervert," the she demon hisses.

Smoke glares at Sareena and says, "He passed out so I'm putting him to bed to sleep off the alcohol."

"Oh," Sareena nods. Then she pauses and her eyes light up. "Get him undressed. I'll be right back," she says. The demon quickly leaves the Grandmaster's room.

Smoke shakes his head and resumes preparing his friend for bed. He removes Sub-zero's pants, boots, and socks and places them with the shirt on the little table.

Sareena returns with Frost, wrapped in a sheet. Frost, she sets in one of the chairs, slouched like a wilted flower. Sareena steps close to the bed and frowns. "No good. You have to get him completely nude," she tells Smoke.

Smoke frowns and looks at Frost. His eyes widen. "Oh no Sareena! You can't be serious."

Sareena says nothing and removes the last piece of clothing on the Grandmaster. "Good," she pronounces as she turns back to Frost. She glares at the cyber. "Turn around and don't look!" she orders.

Smoke promptly turns around and hears Sareena pull the sheet off Frost. "Sareena this is a little...extreme, isn't?" the cyber tries again to dissuade the demoness.

Sareena huffs and then says, "You can turn around now."

Smoke turns around to see Frost, now laying atop Sub-zero with her arm curved over his chest and her face to the crook of his neck. From the way the sheet clings to her, it's apparent Sareena already disrobed the ice ninja. Sareena also placed Sub-zero's arm around Frost's waist, under the sheet.

"They are going to kill you," Smoke says slowly, amazed as Sareena takes Frost's and Sub-zero's clothes and drops them into a crooked line from the door to the bed. "What now?" he asks.

She makes sure that the shirts are closest to the door and the underwear is by the bed. Sareena pauses to survey her work and then frowns at the bed sheet. She marches over and takes the sheet in her hand. "What do you think?" she asks. "Sheet on or off?"

Smoke looks at his friend's sleeping face. "On," he says.

Sareena frowns and starts rubbing the sheet between her hands, creating wrinkles. After a few minutes she drapes the sheet lightly over them, with half covering them and the other half draped on the floor. She steps back from the tableau and admires it.

"Tell me," she demands amused, "if you woke up like this with someone what would you think?"

Smoke sighs. "I would think some heads need to roll."

Sareena sighs impatiently. "Is there anything you can think off to give a better impression than this?" she asks.

Smoke shakes his head. "No but when they realize what you've done they **will** punish you," he promises her.

"Why would they?" she demands. "Here's what happened. They both got drunk, they both passed out for awhile, they both woke up at some point, came across each other, went in here and that's the last we saw of them," Sareena says.

Smoke's jaw drops in stunned amazement. "You are truly a piece of work," he admits.

"Thank you," the demoness says as she leads the way out of the Grandmaster's bedroom, leaving behind the poor sifu and his student for their morning surprise.

* * *

As I'm sure you all can guess this chapter was a bitch to write but I finally managed to get it done. Please review and remember that all of this is written in good fun. Thank you. As for the last chapter it was mostly back ground and catch up but I hope everyone liked it. 


	4. The Morning After

A Match Made In A Frozen Hell

Oracle Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. I have no money. I am a broke ass bitch.

Summary: What happens when a Shadow demon and a cybernetic ninja play cupid?

Chapter 4: The Morning After

Sub-zero groans as he feels sleep leaving him. His back arches off the bed as he stretches. It is then that he feels the smooth, warm weight on his body. The Grandmaster looks down and sees the top of a woman's dark head, pale arms and shoulders, the rounded sides of breast and the curve of back to backside hidden by the bed sheet.

He swallows a groan when she shifts her weight, causing her legs to spread open over his hips. Sub-zero reaches the hand not around her waist to her hair. His fingers gently brush aside the dark hair to see the face. As the face becomes clear he shakes his head. 'Oh it's one of those dreams again.' Then he winces as a dull pain stabs in the back of his head. 'What the hell. That never happens in the dreams.'

He looks back down at the woman and runs his hand in slow lines down her back. Sub-zero's lips curl when she gives a low moan into the side of his neck in her sleep. 'This is what happens in the dreams.' She nuzzles her face against his throat as she settles back into deeper slumber.

Sub-zero rolls her to his side so he can get a better look at her. Her upper torso twists so her face is up but her left arm and leg are still over him. She mumbles in her sleep and moves her arm over his chest and ab muscles in slow circles. The poor Grandmaster barely bites back a moan when her hand rests just inches away from his hardening member. A quick, appreciative look over her nude form nearly makes him growl in frustration. 'Why isn't she awake? This never happens in the dreams.'

Frost recognizes the state she's in. The in-between as she called it when she was little. That moment when you're asleep and you haven't woken up yet but you can sense things going on around you. Frost keeps her eyes closed, hoping to get more of the good sleep she had been having. She feels deliciously warm and there is a deep, steady thumping she can hear that is strangely lulling and soothing. She shifts over something and the thumping goes faster. 'What is in my bed?'

Before she can fully rouse herself she feels like something nudges her onto her side. Then she thinks she hears a voice say, "Even in my dreams you're stubborn."

She opens her eyes and blinks out the bright light. "Sifu?"

Sub-zero frowns. 'She never calls me 'Sifu' in any of the dreams! What kind of dream is this...' The Grandmaster's eyes widen. 'Oh shit.'

"Sifu?" Frost mutters. 'What is Sifu doing in my room?' She frowns. 'What the fuck is Sifu doing in my bed?' Frost opens her mouth to start yelling when she notices the room. 'Wow, when did my room get so big and neat?' Then her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. 'Oh my fucking god! Sifu's not in my room. I'm in his!'

Frost looks down at herself and gasps sharply. She pulls away and presses her back against the wall. The woman yanks the bed sheet over herself and wraps it tightly around her body.

Sub-zero feels the iciness of the room bite into his skin as Frost pulls the warmth of her body and the sheet away. His eyes watch as she tightens the sheet around her breasts and hips. Then he feels the twitching in his nether regions. Remembering his own predicament he thinks fast and grabs the pillow behind his head. With a quick prayer he places the pillow over himself, hoping she hadn't noticed his third leg trying to stretch.

Frost takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. 'Please god let it go away. Please god don't let it be real.' She opens her eyes and finds herself looking down at Sub-zero's legs. Her eyes lift upward to his stomach. 'Deep breath.' Then drift up to his chest and shoulders. 'Almost there.' Her eyes stop. 'Come on. At least look him in the face when you ask him!' She can't lift her face. 'Coward.'

A deep voice interrupts her thoughts, "Frost."

Keeping her eyes on his shoulders she softly answers, "Yes, Sifu?"

She hears a sigh and then feels a firm hand hold her chin. The Grandmaster's hand lifts Frost's face up to his. "Frost what do you remember from last night?" he asks.

Frost tries to drop her face but Sub-zero still has a hold of her chin. So she stubbornly drops her eyes again. "I don't know. What do you remember?" she asks.

Sub-zero frowns. _Sub-zero looks down at the table and back to Smoke's face._

"_Well?" Smoke presses._

_Sub-zero quickly swigs the rest of his bottle and hurriedly begins work on another one._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Smoke asks, then he frowns. "Oh no you don't. We have a deal. You're not getting out of this!"_

_Sub-zero slams the now empty bottle back on the table. He chuckles a little...then his head falls to the table._

"Uh, well I was in here with Smoke," Sub-zero answers. 'Well that explains the damn headache.'

Frost frowns._ Frost shrugs. "I still say you're his favorite," she maintains. Frost groans and puts her head in her hands. "Ugh, I'm feeling it now. I think I'm going to my room." Frost barely gets out of her seat before her legs give out. Fortunately, Sareena still has her demonic wits (and powers) about her and catches her. _

"_You ok?" the she demon asks. She looks at the woman in her arms. Frost's eyes are closing._

"_So sleepy," she mumbles._

"_Frost, are you ok?" Sareena asks._

"_I think I'll crash now," Frost mutters as her eyes shut._

"Well I was in Sareena's room with her," Frost says. Then Frost's eyes catch sight of the table. "Damn did you have a party in here? That's a lot of booze," she pronounces.

Sub-zero grunts. "Smoke and I were sharing drinks," he admits reluctantly. 'And apparently I got drunk, dragged you here and had my way with you.' Sub-zero notices the crooked line of clothes and the order they follow towards the bed. 'Well at least our underwear isn't out in the hall or something.'

Frost nods her head guiltily. "Yeah, Sareena and I were drinking too," she confesses. She frowns. "But how did I get in here? I passed out in Sareena's room."

Sub-zero studies her face. "You're sure you were last in Sareena's room?"

"Yes," the embarrassed woman answers.

Sub-zero growls. "Then you ask Sareena what happened. I'll ask Smoke." He stands up and heads for his bathroom with the pillow still in front of him.

"Do you think this is a sick joke?" she asks hopefully, trying not to stare at his ass.

Sub-zero looks over his shoulder at her. 'Does she find the idea that bad?' He turns back toward his bathroom. "I don't know what to think. If it's a joke it's very elaborate, but one thing is for certain. Sareena and Smoke are the last people we were with so they should at least know how you got here," he says.

Frost's sick humor rears it's ugly head for a badly timed (in her opinion) perverted pun as she says, "Actually Sifu I think **we** were the last people we were with." 'Oh my god I did not just say that to him!' Her face feels uncomfortably hot as she ducks her head down.

Sub-zero, his back still turned from her, smiles. 'Good to see she still has her sense of humor.' "I'm going to take a shower. When I get done I'll change and leave the room if you want to shower," he tells her, knowing she wouldn't want to bathe until after he left.

"Thanks," she mumbles. Then she looks up. 'What am I going to change into afterwards?' The idea of putting on old clothes, especially the same ones after last night, was extremely unappealing.

'Why not? It seems all the action took place without clothes anyway.' Frost shakes her head.

Something soft hits her chest. She looks down to see old gray sweat pants and a white cotton pullover shirt at least three sizes too big. Frost looks up at her Sifu.

Sub-zero standing by his dresser shrugs his shoulders. "You can wear those to get back to your room in," he tells her and quickly darts into the shower to avoid her bright blue eyes and take care of his, er, not so little anymore problem. 'Cold shower. Very, very, extremely cold shower.'

* * *

Sorry about the time between updates. I just couldn't write this chapter the way I wanted it. I'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter but it's the best I've been able to come up with. What do you all think? R&R please. This chapter was very difficult to write. Hopefully I should have the next chapter up before next Friday. 


End file.
